


Didn't Say Much

by tariana



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: JC confesses something while drunk.





	Didn't Say Much

Cranberry vodka.

One of the great inventions of the universe, I'm sure.

A glass of it and little of Miss Jackson -- Janet, that is -- I'm feeling a bit calmer.

Jesus, what did I do?

I didn't say much, really.

Nothing earth-shattering.

Just "I love you."

Three words. Well, four, if you count his name. 

"I love you, Lance."

That's what I said.

Like an idiot, I blurted it right out in the middle of a room, with all the guys around.

Chris, the infinite jester, immediately made a crack about it, but shut up when he realized I was serious.

"Holy god -- you're serious, aren't you?" he'd said, looking at me with those chihuahua eyes of his, wide and brown and liquid.

Lance, for his part, had looked horrified. Horrified, then more angry than I've ever seen him.

He'd stood and stalked from the room. Justin had followed him after a few seconds, and we'd all heard the resounding -BANG- of Lance's suite door closing.

Chris and Joey had found excuses to leave, and shuffled awkwardly from the room, Joey giving me backward glances, his eyes full of sympathy.

I'd sat in this chair for a good ten minutes, staring at nothing.

Then I'd stood and poured myself a liberal drink.

So that's where we are, then. Me, here in this chair, with my glass and my Janet and -- fuck.

How did I manage this?

Suddenly, Janet's voice becomes fingernails on a blackboard, and I angrily punch at the -off- button, silencing her.

Then the silence begins to close in.

I cover the few steps between chair and TV, flipping channels until I find something that looks mindless. A commercial break informs me that it's "Mallrats," which I can't remember ever seeing.

Just put a fucking banner above my head.

-JC The Screw-Up-

-Josh The Idiot-

Not much of a ring, I'll admit. But true.

Very true.

Oh, well.

Oh, hell.

I sigh, and push myself off the bed.

I better go find Lance and apologize.

Maybe I can claim temporary insanity.

Maybe I can claim I wasn't serious.

He'll never believe it, but I can try.

I'm about to open the door when there's a soft knock at it.

Joey, coming to see if I've killed myself yet?

Chris, coming to make fun of me?

Justin, coming to report on how Lance is doing?

It's none of these, however, as I find out when I open the door.

It's a tear-stained Lance, who's obviously tried -not- to appear tear-stained.

He doesn't say much, really.

Nothing earth-shattering.

Four words. Well, five, if you count my name.

"I love you too, Josh."

He didn't say much, really.

And at the same time, he said --

Everything.


End file.
